Lily Echo and the Watchmaker
by clichekiller12
Summary: A look into the minds of two former lovers and what the future might possibly hold for them. Sylar/OC Rated T  just in case. Please R&R!


**This is a oneshot between Sylar and an OC. This is an idea I've had in my head for a long time. This is in correlation with Roses and Poetry (my other fanfiction), and sets up some characters for a possible future fanfiction. It's mainly Heroes, but obviously shows characters from other stories. **

**Please read and review! I need to know your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: You most certainly well know the drill.**

* * *

Lily Echo and The Watch Maker

_Lily Echo_

I've made too many awful decisions. Just too many. People say I have a bad taste in men. I guess that's true, but there is a reason. The current man I am married to, my first husband, Mr. Roland Kowalski, he sleeps with a new woman every outing he can take. He doesn't think I know, oh but I do. I've heard him and one woman go at it, and I've heard his self mutterings. He thinks I don't hear, but I hear everything. I don't have a choice. It's annoys me so much. And here I am, thinking, babbling to myself again. I guess I should talk about the best man I ever knew and will ever know. My first boyfriend.

The Watch Maker.

His name is Gabriel Grey, and he is the only one who's never hurt me, the one who used to be so sweet. Then he became ill, and he never fully recovered. He went from being my high school sweetheart to a serial killer. Everytime I heard of more his exploits, I died a little inside. They called the man Sylar. I knew they were referring to Gabriel, or what was left of him. I knew because he was stuck on one watch, which had the name "Sylar" engraved on it. I wanted to keep it, all of this information from my son.

My son, Eric.

I have to pick him up from school again.

This one thought pulls me, drags me back to reality. He is the one thing I love more than Gabriel, besides my sister Mikaela and my mother Christina. They are the reason why I can never forgive Gabriel for all of the evils he's committed. I can almost hear the cries of his victims and his families. I can't help but a little responsible for what he's done. I wish I could mourn those I never knew and help them, but I just hear the agony. Why do I feel so guilty?

My cellphone rings to remind me it's 3:00. I better get going. I take one look at the snow globe next to the lamp in my living room, a memory long since gone. I walk up to the coat rack near the entrance, grab my warm, cozy sweater, take my keys, and walk out the door.

I hope I'm not the only one who feels guilty.

* * *

_The Watchmaker_

I should be the only one who feels guilty. I hope I am. Years, or hours as Peter told me, I've spent. Perhaps to Matt, they were all in my head. But it was too true to me. The guilt won't stop coming back to me. The only saving thought, besides my newfound herodom, and my newfound family (even if Rosalind is a bit annoying), is her.

Lily Echo.

Her name is, or rather, _was_ Lylah Banes. She's probably the only one who understood me. Then again, I've said that about Elle too. But she understood me before I became a monster. Then she betrayed me. I was willing to forgive her, but I was pushed aside, even though I should've done that to _her._

_No. I shouldn't think that._

People called her stupid, I called her courageous. What she lacked in academics, she certainly made up in music. That's why she was called Lily Echo, because her voice could draw anyone in. She was so kind, so beautiful. But then, she became something else. Last I heard of her, she became Lylah Kowalski.

I know she didn't marry him for love. She married him so she could be closer to her sister, Mikaela, and her mother and her stepfather, Robert Banes. She married him to get a better life, and I guess I could understand. But why couldn't she see who he was? He's the one who caused all of us to be so..._insane_.

They called him the Agent.

I realized she may never forgive me for my past actions, but I will make her see what I am about to for her and for the rest of us.

An explosion wakes me out of my thoughts. I guess I hear them too often.

I see a blackbird. He seems to be following me everywhere...


End file.
